Pregunta indiscreta
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: [One-shot] Se encuentran todos aburridos, sobre todo el capitán, por lo que decide aclararse una duda que tenía de la noche anterior.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic no me convence, no creo que me haya quedado bien. Sin embargo al final ustedes dirán que les pareció, y espero les guste.

Los que se encuentra en cursiva son definiciones de la utilidad de dos emociones en especifico (sorpresa e ira) y la definición de un mecanismo de defensa (negación), me las dio mi profesora de psicología.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el fic.

**Pregunta Indiscreta**

Estaba más que aburrido. Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa, acababan de desayunar pero por alguna razón nadie había ido a realizar sus tareas diarias y seguían todos ahí, sin que nadie hablara ni pasara nada importante o divertido. Se encontraban todos en silencio haciendo cada uno algo diferente, Sanji estaba lavando los platos, Usopp estaba dibujando, Chopper estaba leyendo un libro al igual que Robín, Brook estaba afinando su violín; ni siquiera estaba tocando, Nami estaba escribiendo algo y garabateando cosas en una hoja, Franky estaba construyendo algo raro pero que no se veía divertido, y Zoro estaba echado en la silla sin hacer nada. Realmente estaba aburrido, además estaba lloviendo por lo que no podía salir a jugar.

Vaya mañana, solo le quedaba estar sentado a la espera de que alguien hablara o hiciera algo. Y mientras eso no pasara solo le quedaba pensar en silencio, sí; Mugiwara no Luffy estaba pensando, se mantuvo así hasta que una duda le vino a la mente y que desde la noche lo tenía intrigado.

– Oye Robin.

La arqueóloga le contesto sin despegar la vista del libro – ¿Qué sucede?

– Tengo una pregunta.

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿El p*** sabe bien? – todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron con cara de: _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ Especialmente la arqueóloga.

–… Creo, creo que escuche mal capitán-san ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?

– ¿Qué si el p*** sabe bien? – no, no habían escuchado mal.

–… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta capitán-san? – y es que realmente no lograba entender de donde le había surgido esa duda.

– Es que anoche vi a Zoro lamiéndole el p*** a Sanji y me salto la duda de si el p*** sabia bien

–…

–…

_Sorpresa: Desencadena una reacción que provoca que el animal interactué __**con algo desconocido**__ (un ruido fuerte, otro animal, un territorio nuevo o una noticia inesperada… muy inesperada). La reacción obliga al animal a __**interrumpir**__ todo lo que estaba haciendo y __**volverse**__ hacia la fuente de sorpresa a fin de que los sentidos puedan __**analizarla.**_

Y no hace falta aclarar que todos se quedaron unos segundos callados para luego centrar la vista en el espadachín; el cual estaba pálido y se había levantado de la nada, y alternarla con centrar la vista en el rubio; al cual se le habían caído las cosas de la mano y se había quedado completamente estático.

_Negación: Es el mecanismo por el cual el sujeto trata aspectos __**evidentes**__ (por evidentes que sean) de la realidad como si no existieran._

Y todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, Sanji siguió lavando los platos, Usopp siguió dibujando, Chopper y Robin continuaron con su lectura, Brook siguió afinando su violín, Franky siguió construyendo lo que sea que estuviera construyendo y Zoro volvió a sentarse en la silla y cerrar los ojos. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquella pregunta nunca hubiera sido formulada y aquel comentario nunca hubiera sido dicho.

– Robin, no vas a responderme.

–…

– ¿Por qué me están ignorando?

–…

– Yo solo quería saber si él p*** sabia bien.

–…

– Como Zoro parecía disfrutar mucho lamerle el p*** a Sanji pensé que debía saber estupendo para que lo hiciera con tantas ganas.

–…

–…

_Ira: Sirve para eliminar un __**obstáculo**__ que impide la __**satisfacción**__ de una __**necesidad importante**__ (sea de lo que sea). Desencadena un comportamiento que incluye mordiscos, __**golpes**__ y actos simbólicos __**de destrucción**__ (violencia)._

–…

–…

–…

–…

–….… Te matare.

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado el fic por que a mi sencillamente no logra gustarme, al menos espero a ustedes les haya entretenido y haya logrado sacarles aunque sea una mísera risita xD

Bye bye


End file.
